Her colour
by rex stellarum
Summary: Puede ser azul, a juzgar por la confianza con la que habla, o quizás verde, pues parece una persona tranquila, serena. [MangaQuestShipping] ¡Participante de "Reto Bonus: Kecleorama" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!


Ok, he tenido una semana pero he escrito esto en las últimas cinco horas. #ÉpocaDeExámenes

 **Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** MangaQuestShipping [Gold/Crystal]. UA escolar.

 **Nota adicional:** Fic participante de "Reto Bonus: Kecleorama", del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak. No estoy muy seguro de cuando acababa el plazo para esto… solo espero que todavía no (?)

* * *

Desde que tiene uso de razón, Gold siempre ha asociado un color a cada persona. Es casi un juego, una manía, un acto rutinario que se produce cada vez que alguien aparece en su vida. En función de la personalidad que cada persona tiene, rápidamente empieza a buscar el color que la defina a la perfección, sin descanso hasta que consigue lograrlo.

Es por eso que observa detenidamente a la chica nueva que acaba de entrar al salón de clases y se presenta por invitación de la profesora; no pierde detalle de sus movimientos, sus gestos y expresiones. Puede ser azul, a juzgar por la confianza con la que habla, o quizás verde, pues parece una persona tranquila, serena.

Su pelo, recogido en dos coletas que desafían a la gravedad, es de color azul oscuro, al igual que sus ojos. Lleva el uniforme escolar de la manera más correcta, nada fuera de lugar, tan elegante como los sutiles gestos que hace para acompañar sus palabras. Se sorprende a sí mismo pensando en lo bonita que es, en lo adorable que resulta el contraste del rojo de sus mejillas con la blanca piel de su rostro. Por alguna razón, no puede dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué color es? —Escucha decir a Silver con desgana, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

Siempre le ha dado vergüenza contar su juego de los colores, pero al ser Silver su mejor amigo decidió hacer una excepción. Ahora se arrepiente de ello, pues lejos de ayudarle, es un tema común de burla hacia él.

—¿Qué te importa? —Replica mirándolo de reojo, y hace que el pelirrojo gruña algo incomprensible.

Cuando vuelve a dirigir su atención a Crystal —tal como ha dicho que se llama —, ya ha terminado de hablar y se dirige a su asiento. Masculla una maldición al ver que este está en la otra punta del aula, pero entonces sus miradas se cruzan. Y desde ese momento Gold no desea otra cosa que hablar con ella.

* * *

Tan pronto como suena el timbre que marca el fin de las clases, Gold sale disparado de su asiento. Camina con rapidez hacia Crystal, pero esta recoge sus cosas con exagerada celeridad y sale del aula.

—¡Crystal! —El azabache da las gracias al cielo al ver cómo, en medio del pasillo repleto de estudiantes, la chica se gira para quedarse mirándolo.

Gold es consciente de que debe resultar estúpido, corriendo hacia ella sin conocerla en absoluto, y por eso no le extraña que una expresión interrogante se dibuje en el fino rostro. Cuando al fin la alcanza, toma aire con fuerza y comienza a hablar con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Soy Gold —Suelta directamente, nunca ha sido una persona que se anduviera con rodeos —Quería conocerte.

Crystal observa la cálida sonrisa del chico con duda, intenta averiguar sin éxito sus verdaderas intenciones. No sabe cómo responder, así que acaba diciendo lo primero que se le pasa por la cabeza —Crystal… ¿por qué querías conocerme?

—Porque es imposible no querer conocer a una chica tan linda como tú —Responde Gold con el mayor descaro posible, agarrando la mano de la ahora paralizada y sonrojada chica para plantarle un beso en el dorso. Decir que no ha planeado mentalmente aquello sería una vil mentira.

—¡Deja de decir tonterías! —De todas las reacciones que el azabache espera, recibir una patada para nada sutil en la espinilla era la última de ellas. Pero cuando Crystal cae en la cuenta de que ha golpeado a un desconocido, el tono rojizo de sus mejillas aumenta y se gira con rapidez para escapar de la incómoda situación —E-Encantada de conocerte.

Y deja a Gold doliéndose, parado en medio del ya prácticamente solitario corredor, con una sonrisa bobalicona en los labios y sin poder apartar la vista de su figura. Escucha como alguien se acerca pausadamente hacia él, y no necesita mirar para saber que es el amargado de su mejor amigo.

—Morado —Se limita a decirle, a la vez que lleva sus manos a su cabeza y sonríe enseñando los dientes — Es elegante, calmada, inteligente y enérgica. Y me gusta.

Silver rueda los ojos y chasquea la lengua, no puede negar que imaginaba un panorama así.

—¿No se suponía que no me interesaba? —Pregunta antes de girarse y comenzar a andar en dirección a la salida del instituto.

Lejos de molestarse, Gold suelta una risa divertida; está demasiado contento como para prestar atención a las quejas de Silver. Tan sólo mira por unos instantes más el lugar por el que se ha perdido Crystal antes de seguir a su amigo. Ahora que lo piensa, dorado y morado hacen una bonita combinación.

* * *

A ver, soy consciente de que está algo precipitado, pero creo que el resultado no está tan mal. Tengo que meter a Silver en los MangaQuest más a menudo. (Por si eso, el color que me tocó fue el morado).

¿Review?

 **Rex the Machine.**


End file.
